Red all Over
by OhSweetRiver
Summary: Robin is kidnapped by Red X for mysterious reasons. After seeing the conditions in which he lives, Robin confirms that there's more layers to X than he thought. Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans Warning: smut, rape, language, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this amazing idea…**

**Summary:**

**Robin is kidnapped by Red X for mysterious reasons. After seeing the conditions in which he lives, Robin confirms that there's more layers to X than he thought.**

**OK I know that summary sucks balls. Based off of various songs by Imagine Dragons.**

**WARNING: bad words, rape(incest), and kidnapping.**

All around me was darkness, but then again, what's so bad about the dark? Who knows how long I've been awake now. The shadows on my wall don't sleep. I glanced at the clock. It seemed to stand still for an eternity. Then the pixels finally scrambled and reorganized themselves. 1:39. AM, of course. The shadows creeped around me. They keep calling me, beckoning. God, what happened to this place? It's been weeks since it felt like a home. Weeks since any of us had smiled, not even Beast Boy.

Fuck, I can't stand it anymore. I pulled my mask over my eyes and walked right out the door of that lifeless T-shaped tower. I didn't care if I didn't have my communicator, I was mad. Mad at the world. Mad at myself. After beating the hell out on some small-time thugs I sighed and began to walk home alone. I felt a drop of water on my head. Then two. Three. Shit. I sighed as it began to rain harder and harder. I still didn't want to go back to the tower. I checked my watch. 2:18.

With the luck I was having, it didn't seem like it would be that surprising when the painful force hit my back, sending me to the ground on my stomach. Whatever it was, it was strong and kept me on the ground. I looked up. Red X dropped down from a tree. That bastard chuckled at me.

"Hello, little birdie." Even with the full mask I could tell he was grinning. "What are you doing out alone?"

I knew he just said that to taunt me. He knew the answer. "Arse," I muttered.

He sat next to me and placed a hand on my back, "don't worry, Robin. I won't bite," he whispered. "After all, killing you wouldn't be very fun, now would it?"

The fuck did that mean? Next thing I knew I was hoisted over his shoulder, and he jumped into the trees. He never traveled in plain sight. For a while he just jumped through the trees, then onto the roof of a building. Then he slammed me onto the ground. I could see another figure. A fat man in a suit.

"Sorry, got a little side tracked. Here, got my money?"

"Show me the ore. Then I'll show you the money."

Red X smirked, "you don't trust me?" There was a moment of silence, "smart man. Here." He pulled out a tube of a red glowing mineral from his utility belt. The man threw a suitcase at him. He opened it and smirked, then handed him the tube of whatever it was. "Pleasure doing business with you, " he muttered and picked me up again.

More jumping around roof tops. He was completely silent for a while, until he came to an apartment building. He slid me down so my chest was against his. He held onto me with one hand and used the other to fling himself over the roof. His feet thumped onto a windowsill. He almost dropped me as he steadied himself. He opened the window and threw me in, then glided in himself and closed the window.

"Home sweet home, eh Rob?'

"Dick…"

He snorted "why ya gotta be like that?"

Then there was a large thud, followed by a "JASON" screamed by a probably very large male.

"shit…"

I was thrown in a closet. Jason? For once in my life, I was scared. Really scared. The door slammed open. "Jason" was in regular clothes somehow. A dark-looking man entered. His stare pinned my captor in place.

"There you are… you little faggot." He said grimly. Oh god. Was this really happening? I peered through the crack separating the closet from his room.

Jason backed against a wall as the man strutted towards him. "Please… don't do this. Not again."

The man grinned. "strip, fag."

Jason hesitated for a minute. I could read the fear in his eyes, the only thing making him obey. I felt a mix of emotions as he stripped off his clothing. First, I was afraid for him. Whoever this man was, he obviously wasn't his lover. But then, I remembered that he was my _enemy_, and on top of it all… I was attracted to him.

The man pulled down his pants and grinned. I winced as the man started entered him and Jason started crying. I couldn't watch that… _rape_, any longer. I tore my eyes away from the sight. I tensed every time Jason screamed. I tried to drain out the sound. I tried to shut myself down. Fuck, I would have beat the hell out of that guy If I wasn't tied up. Eventually the man left and slammed the door behind him. I looked out again. There he was, naked, bleeding and crying. I wish I could help him.

After a while he got up and stared at the closet I was in. He got dressed and approached me. He opened the door and kneeled in front of me. His eyed locked with mine and he brushed the hair out of my face. "You will _never_ speak of this, understand?" he whispered.

I stared up at him. After a lot longer than it should have taken I nodded. His eyes were like a maze. I felt so conflicted, whether I hated him or… loved him. Then on top of the confusion in my mind, he pressed his lips against mine. Wow. Sparks. I didn't want to admit it, but I loved him. I wanted to pull away in disgust, but instead I moaned and kissed him back. Then he pulled away, which made me groan.

He stood up and opened a secret door that I hadn't noticed before. He put away the Red X suit and got out a large needle. He walked towards me. I looked up at him to meet his endless gaze. He gently stuck the needle into my leg, "I'm sorry, little birdie." My vision blurred. I stared at him as my mind started to go, and my vision blurred until everything was black.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really like this one so far, read and review please **

**Summary:**

"**I don't want to be like my father. If you love something set it free." His words were filled with a mixture of passion and sadness. He lifted the athame into the air, then the ropes snapped.**

**Based off of various songs by Imagine Dragons, ****This one is based off of "Underdog."**

**WARNING: bad words and boy x boy kissing and smut.**

My mind raced as I slowly started remembering everything that happened the night before. I slowly peeled my eyes open. My eyes darted around the room, and then they settled on him. Red X. He appeared to be on some computer researching… me? I shook my head. I looked closer at the walls, newspapers, pictures, and random notes and facts-all about me. Who is Jason and why is he stalking me?

Jason ripped away from the screen and looked at me, "you're awake!" He half ran to his side, then stopped a few feet away, He approached me cautiously. Then he placed his hand on my cheek. He radiated warmth. Jason brought his head to mine and gently kissed my neck. I kissed him feverishly, because I knew I loved him. His tongue danced around mine, it made me moan. I bucked rapidly, he was too far away. _Wow, am I gay or what?_ He must've read that as a sign to wrap his arms around me. He pressed against me and the corners of his mouth drew to a smile.

Every place he touched was radiated with pleasure. It felt so new, so foreign, like a spring shower in a seven year drought. I was still bucking like a mad man, even when he pressed his crotch against mine. I could feel his erection through the spandex suit. It only made mine harder.

He chuckled and pulled away, "birdie, you want to go South, don't you?" I just stared at him, pleading for him silently. He bit my neck, digging his vampire-like teeth into the tender skin. "Say it, birdie. You want me to fuck you senseless."

He waited a while for my answer, then he spoke again, "admit it, Richard. You love me."

"I-" I began to mutter, then with a sigh I glared at him "arse"

"say it"

"I love you. "

"and?"

"And I want you to fuck me." I said in defeat. He smiled in victory.

His bites slowly went lower and lower, biting me through the tight suit. Finally he grabbed the rim of my suit and peeled it off. His hands rested on my hips, then glided down and he rubbed my thighs. His touch made me buck and whimper. He took me in his mouth, and bobbed his head up and down. He took extra care with me. Shit, did he know I was a virgin too? I scanned the notes on his desk. Then I was pulled back into the moment as I neared ecstasy.

The feeling he gave me felt… amazing. I poured out into his mouth. I threw my head back in pleasure as I screamed his name. At least for that moment, I felt loved. I never felt like this around Star. I forced Starfire, along with the others, out of my head entirely. I was 100% devoted to Jason. And I didn't even know his last name. He swallowed my cum and brought his head back up to mine for another kiss. He rubbed my staff and then his own, until it was wet. He loosened the ropes so I could get into a more comfortable position for sex. He held his body close to mine. I tenses as his warm breathe cascaded over my neck.

"I love you, little birdie."

He lined himself up. As he entered me I yelped. Man… he was huge. I moaned in pleasure as he began to move inside me. Sweet, sweet pleasure. Then he found my prostate, and in a few short thrusts I was cumming again, and so was he. I was shaking and when the sticky fluid stopped pouring I would've collapsed if Jason hadn't been holding me so tightly. He slowly pulled out and he kissed me again. He then pulled away from me completely. He looked at me with a sigh. He seemed to be deep in thought. After a few minutes passed he pulled out his athame.

"Robin… I don't want to be like my father. You did… _want_ this, right?"

I looked at him in shock, "of course…"

He thought silently for a few more minutes.

"I don't want to be like my father. If you love something set it free." His words were filled with a mixture of passion and sadness. He lifted the athame into the air, then the ropes snapped.

I was in shock. Disbelief,awe, breakdown, confusion, whatever you want to call it. He looked into my eyes. "I'm serious, you can leave if you want to."

I stared into his blue eyes. I thought about all that's happened to him. His parents died, his adoptive dad is abusive, he was shunned from the "Batman Family" as my replacement, and he died and was brought back to life. I coughed.

"We should go back to Gothem city together. We can see Bruce. And maybe even-"

Jason cut me off with a kiss, " I don't think Batman wants to see me right now, " he sighed, "I'm gonna go take a shower. I understand if you leave."

"I'm not leaving"

"Sure"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it! Happy Halloween.**

**Summary:**

"**I told you, I'm not leaving. Not until I can help you" "Help me? I don't need your help." "so you're letting your adoptive father rape you?"**

**WARNING: Yaoi, duuuuh. Bad words. Mention of sexual activities, including rape and incest.**

"Whatever." I said as he walked out of the room.

He put on his clothes as he walked out. I decided it might be a good idea to get dressed. I knew he didn't want to come to Gothem with me, but relationships require sacrifice, right? I had to ask Bruce. What did he mean, "Batman doesn't want to see him?" Of course he did, we were a family, my only family. Then I realized something.

"Holy crap… I just fucked my brother" I muttered. He wasn't my real brother; we were adopted into the same family. I hadn't been home in years, how long had Bruce been doing this? Wait… Bruce was doing this? He was here? In Jump City? Did he do this to Tim too? Please tell me he didn't do that to Tim. He's too young.

After 15 minutes of confusion he walked back in, "JASON! Please tell me that wasn't Bruce last night!"

Jason snorted, "nah, I ran away a while ago. So you finally pieced that together, hmm?"

"Good. That was freaking me out, man."

Jason chuckled, "I missed ya, bro"

I smiled, "as long as Tim's safe."

"You seriously thought Batman would go around raping his sidekicks?"

We both laughed. Good old times. Good old Jason.

I pulled him in for a hug. "I told you, I'm not leaving. Not until I can help you"

"Help me? I don't need your help."

"So you're letting your adoptive father rape you?"

"Well, no… I…" a tear streamed down his cheek and his fists clenched, "I-I'm going to kill him if I have to."

"No. You're not killing anyone and you're coming to stay with me."

"With your 'teen titan' friends? That can't end well. I'm tired of being you all the time."

"Well that's funny," I muttered, "since you keep prancing around in my suit."

Jason laughed. It was bitter-sweet, because at the same time a tear dropped from his cheek to the ground. I kissed him and wrapped my arms around him, "so just to be clear, the state recognizes you aren't my brother, right?"

Jason laughed again, "yes, no incest of any kind."

I kissed him again, burying my tongue deep into his mouth. Won't dad be surprised… and Star, and Raven, and Tim and BB and cy and everyone I knew. Maybe we won't tell them. Maybe I'd quit the titans. Maybe Jason would agree to be good, like he used to be.

"If you love something set it free, then if it comes back it's yours to keep." Jason's voice interrupted my train of thought.

"C'mon, let's get to the tower. Even if it's not permanent, you're not staying here."

Then Jason pulled me into a kiss, "Sure, whatever."

We got the important stuff, like the suit and gadgets, and headed to the tower on the X cycle. The roads were bumpy. I buried my face into Jay's back as he drove. Then as we approached the tower of course the alarm rang and security systems recognized Jay as an enemy. As I hang onto him for dear life I remembered all those times I prayed one laser would hit. But Jason was good at maneuvering and we got to the tower quick enough for me to disarm the system before two teams of titans poured out. _Shit, East and Wet at the same time._

I looked at my team, who were in battle positions ready to attack on my command, "Stand down."

"But Friend Robin, there is the one who is called Red X behind you."

I raised an eyebrow at her. Did she just oppose me? "Stand _down_, Star"

The two teams gave me suspicious glances, but mostly stared at Jay, who had his hands up in a_ I-come-in-peace_ fashion.

I didn't know what or how much to tell them, so I simply said, "X will be staying here for a while, he is to be treated as an ally."

"That's all you're gonna tell them?" He smirked

"Arse" I snapped at Jay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe. Getting into some serious love triangles here… and Richard and Jason's past.**

**Summary:**

**Robin "comes out of the closet" with Jay to the other titans. Star gets jelly.**

**Warning: yaoi, bad words, smut, and a bunch of other things not intended for peeps under 14!**

I knew they would take this badly. I heard Cy's lasers booting up. "Guys, really. He's a friend."

"Wait wait wait, you've spent the last six months at each other's throats, and then all of a sudden you disappear for 48 hours, and now we're expected to treat him as an ally?" BB squeaked.

"Yes. Exactly. I'll explain later, but it's late. I'm going to bed." I ordered

"You heard him, guns down, _ally._" Jay eyed Cyborg.

I trudged to my room, Jason following like a puppy. I punched in the code and the door slid open. I remembered when Cy and I made all the doors automated like that. _Just how pissed can big brother get?_ I flopped down on my bed. Jason hovered over me. I choked back tears. _Why was I upset? _Jason sat next to me and stroked my head.

"It's okay little birdie… If he's as good a brother as I was, he'll understand."

Then I was bawling. I tried to calm down and Jason purred and cooed at me, telling me it would be alright. I'm spent. This family, the only one I have left, is falling apart. That was the last straw. No more. Eventually me and Jason fell asleep together, and I dreamt of the time we were all happy. Back in Gothem, and when the titans had formed. We're gonna build this place right from the bottom of the pit up to the top, no holding back.

"Are you awake?" he whispered.

I blinked. "I am now."

"I can't sleep"

I groaned, "stop acting like a kid."

He smiled, "shhhh, don't wake up the others. They want to shoot my head off."

I chuckled. I ran my fingers over his sweet lips. I wanted them. He peeled his mask up to only expose his mouth and he kissed me feverishly. I ran my fingers through his dark red hair. He flipped over to be on top of me. He dug his teeth into my neck, leaving a hickie I would have to explain to Cy the next morning. He slipped a finger under my costume's waistline. I was already bucking against him.

Jason chuckled. Jason's hand tensed as he was about to pull down the spandex, but was interrupted as the mechanical door slid open. I blushed as Cyborg walked in, and froze when he saw us. Jason jumped away from me. I heard Cy's laser charge and jumped in between them.

"Treated as an _ally,_ remember?" I reminded him.

Cyborg glared at me, then at him.

"Uh… I'm gonna go now…" Jay turned to the window.

"You're going nowhere, Jay!" I shouted.

"What the fuck is going on here, Robin?" Cyborg growled at me.

"It's… complicated. He's an old friend." I tried to explain.

"Yeah, 'friend,' right. Tell me the truth." He said.

I sighed and looked at Jason, "I know you guys see him as an enemy, and I would too, but he's not. The whole reason he came to Jump City was to find me. I even told him to find me before I came here."

Jason peeled off his mask completely. "I won't hurt him. I swear."

Cy sighed. At least he lowered his laser, "so you're saying you're gay, and you never told us?"

I blushed, "well I was going to, but then he came."

Jay smiled, "look, if you guys want me to, I'll play this little good guy game with you, as long as Rich's happy."

I smiled back at him, "and you'll give me the Red X suit back?"

Jason nodded. "If he doesn't blow it to pieces with me in it."

I chuckled and kissed him. Cyborg blushed, "fine. But we are not done talking about this," and he stormed out of the room. Jason wrapped his arms around me. Then another intrusion. Just as Jason started kissing me again the door slid open again.

"Friend Robin, you were acting most strangely. Is something wrong?" Star looked at me in shock, as I pulled away from Jason, "I didn't mean to interrupt you! I shall leave now!" Starfire laughed nervously and turned around.

"WAIT! Starfire!" I ripped away from Jason and ran towards her. But it was too late, she was floating away, crying. I hate myself.

Jason stared at me, then at the gorgeous red head who was crying and floating down the hallway. "WELL, I think I'm gonna go to bed now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Poor Star!**

**PLEASE read & review**

**SUMMARY:**

**Beast Boy has a secret, he tells Raven and things get catastrophic. Speedy notices how touchy-feely Jason is with Robin and tells Aqualad. Robin makes Jason a new costume.**

**WARNING: Yaoi, bad words, sexual themes, just don't read it if you're gonna hate it.**

I woke up with Jason's arms wrapped around me. I carefully wiggled free of his hold and made my way to the living room. Beast Boy was there playing video games, and the others were still asleep. Even though he was just playing video games, BB seemed deep in thought. I sat next to him, and apparently startled him.

"Oh, hey Robin," he muttered.

" what's up? You see kinda jumpy."

"Actually I have something to confess," he half whispered.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "you can tell me anything."

BB looked down uncomfortably, "well, you know how most animals go into….heat, every year?"

My eyes widened in realization, "Oh god."

"And that's not even the worst part! Just hear me out."

I nodded

"Well, it used to flare up when I was around girls, but…. It hasn't been. And It has been around… boys," he barely got out the last word.

"So you're saying you're gay?"

"I-I guess"

I sighed, now was probably the best time to tell him, "that's cool. So am I."

Beast Boy's jaw dropped, "Y-you're gay? Really? Since when? We all thought you and Star were dating!"

I laughed, "Nah. More like a petty crush. X's my boyfriend."

We both fell silent when Raven entered the room. She floated to the kitchen in silence. I looked at Beast Boy, who nodded and followed her.

"Hey Raven! Guess what?" He said and_ god that was a bad way to tell her._

Raven sighed, "what?"

"I'm gay!"

I stared at Raven, who was silent for a while, but the marks on her skin were becoming less transparent, and she was unconsciously using her powers. I tried to jump at her, hoping to tackle her, but was caught in the black aura.

"SO WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE ME?" Raven screamed, "AM I NOT FUCKING GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

"W-what?" BB stuttered, "You… l-like me?"

"OF COURSE I like… you," Raven calmed a bit, "I always did you fool."

Beast started laughing hysterically, "I always liked you too, Rave, but I thought you hated me!"

"But… you're gay" Raven's voice returned to its usual volume and the marks began fading again.

"I guess not anymore," Beast said awkwardly.

"Hey, this is an awesome moment and everything, but do you mind putting me down?" I interrupted.

"Oh, yeah… sorry," Raven said and lowered me to the ground.

"Well, Raven," Beast Boy muttered, "would you… go out with me sometime?"

"sure" she sighed.

I smiled and walked back down the hall to my room. I sat down at my computer to begin a new project. It wasn't long before Jason finally woke up and trudged out of bed. He put his head on my shoulder and his arms wrapped around me.

"Watcha doin'?"

"Making something."

"'The Blue Jay?' this doesn't happen to go along with me moving in here does it?"

"No, it goes with you joining the titans."

Jason stared at the screen. His eyes flickered over all the gadgets, and the blue and white costume that obviously matched mine. I smiled at him.

"You are NOT going to run around in a Xenothium powered suit. I locked that thing up for a reason. It's deadly."

He groaned, "but this is so stupid!"

I frowned, "you really don't like it?"

"It's fine, Robin. It's just that our costumes match."

"And what's so bad about that?"

"Ever heard of shipping? Fanfiction? Crazy stalker fans? We're gonna be known pretty quickly as the first gay heroes."

"Fuck 'em"

Jay laughed, "sure, whatever."

I finished the blueprints and printed them out. I kissed Jason before leaving again, but of course he followed me. I grabbed my sewing kit and sat down on the couch. Beast Boy and Raven were playing some video game with the sound turned up way too loud. Jason eyed them and frowned. I sighed, _seriously, Jason?_

"Sit down, Ja-_Red X._ They are not gonna fight you."

Jason sighed and sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around me. Beast Boy glanced at us and smiled. I began making the suit, and Speedy came in, combing his hair… again. Of course it wasn't long before he noticed how… touchy-feely Jason was with me. He watched us carefully.

"You're like a girl, dude. You can sew, you clean, you cook. You're a practical housewife."

"shut up." I muttered.

"Make me." He smirked

"You know what? Fuck making this suit let's go sparring right now."

Jason laughed, "you're so cute when you're angry."

I sighed and kissed him, unaware that Speedy was watching us. "You are such a jerk."

"Fine, then hate me."

"But you're _my_ jerk."

Jason and I continued aimlessly play-fighting. Aqualad walked in yawning, "Hey Spee-"

Speedy covered his mouth with his hand and whispered, "watch Robin and X"

Aqua rolled his eyes and watched us, just as Jason pulled me into a kiss. Aqua's eyes narrowed on us, "he's gay?"


	6. Chapter 6

**WELL, due to my increasing love of rock'n'roll, this chapter will be based off of my new favorite song, Crazy B*tch by Buckcherry. It will also be a bit longer than usual, because I have to follow this TERRIBLE plot line. Should I retire? Read and Review, please.**

**WARNING: You should know by now that there will be smut and yaoi and swearing and children really should NOT read this. Their innocence will be lost forever.**

"Well, I guess sparring is one word for what you want me to do to you," Jason chuckled.

"Shut up," I growled, and threw the new suit in his face, "and go put this on."

Of course this was just play-fighting, Jason and I never really fought. We were in our own little fantasy land, blissfully unaware the other two gay titans were discussing our every move in soft whispers just across the room. The gay couple in particular was also incapable of keeping their mouths shut, and before I had breakfast ready and all the other titans were awake, they were all informed in great detail of the situation. Fuck you, Speedy. I had just finished yet another batch of blue berry pancakes when Speedy walked in for the fifth time, this time explaining it to Bumblebee.

"You know, Speed, I don't think telling everyone our exact quotes are really necessary. You don't see me broadcasting your personal conversations over the main intercom." I growled in warning.

"But you two are so cute! Especially with that new titans suit you made him. Kid, you're adorable!" Speedy pulled out his comb.

"Correction: _Robin_ is adorable, and _I_ am attractive." Jason joked.

"I'll remember to tell Slade that next time he recruits you." I smirked.

"Hey, I'm not Slade's only ex-apprentice, Birdie," Jason whimpered, "I seem to remember being a replacement for you."

"You certainly enjoy replacing me, don't you?" I glared at him.

Jason pulled me against his chest, "except you've never died, have you, little Birdie?"

I looked into his grey-blue eyes. He knew I was still shaky about the fact that he was supposed to be _dead_. But he feels so _alive,_ "J-Jason," I whimpered, "burning pancakes."

Jason smiled gently and let me go. I looked uncomfortably at Speedy and Aqualad.

"See? Adorable." Speedy commented, "you two are closer than Mas y Menos."

I was surprised Aqualad hadn't said anything so far, he was always in on Speedy's jokes. I sighed at a pancake that was now ruined beyond repair. I threw the pan and bowl I was using to make the two dozen pancakes in the sink and threw the already made ones on the table.

"Dig in," I smiled, "how long will it take to rebuild the East tower?"

Aqua finally spoke up, "the tower's completely destroyed, and Speedy's still injured. It will be a while.

Speedy's eyes began to water, "it was my shooting arm! And now it's in a fucking cast!"

I rolled my eyes, "how will you ever survive?" I said sarcastically.

Star seemed to avoid me all day, and Jay refused to give me a minute of privacy. I probably could have talked to her if Jason wasn't acting like a lost puppy. I did a short patrol and beat up a few small thugs, but the city was pretty calm. Eventually I did get to sparring with Jason, which ended with him carrying me to the bedroom.

"Honestly, Birdie, you can't expect that when you give me a rope that I won't use it. There were no established rules and I know you can take it," Jason said and laid me down on the satin sheets of my bed. I simply growled in response. Jason had left large scratch-like cuts all down my back.

"So there's no way to lock these doors?" Jason muttered and kissed me.

I opened my mouth to allow him further access. One of his hands slid up my shirt and the other tugged at my tights. I lifted my torso and he pulled them off. His hand that was crawling up my shirt was now making short circles around my nipple and the hand that was pulling off my tights was rubbing my bare thigh.

"I didn't really hurt you, did I, Robin? I didn't mean to," Jason cooed in apology.

"It's fine." I lied to spare his feelings. The blood running down my back would probably stain the sheets forever, and the gash will leave quite a scar. Jason really didn't mean to, the crack of the whip wasn't supposed to hit at all, just seem threatening. _I guess Jason needs to work on his aim._

Jason bit my lip playfully, then down to my neck and to my chest. He began to suck on the nipple he wasn't playing with. Jason stood up and hastily removed his clothing and continued what he was doing before, "Robin?" he moaned, "Fuck me."

I didn't ask questions, I just shoved him into the bed and got on top of him. I leaned over him and kissed his neck. I lined myself up with his entrance. Jason seemed very nervous, considering it was his idea. Then I remembered our first night together after he kidnapped me. I shuddered at the thought. Stop delaying, Robin. I pressed into him. God, he's tight. It took a lot of restraint to start slow with a guy as incredibly hot as Jason. My fingernails dug into his bare back as I struggled not to slam into him. I leaned over Jason, only to see the stream of tears run down his cheek. I stopped and pulled out of him. I gagged at the sight of the blood running down his thigh.

"Jason…" I lay down beside him, "you have to tell me when it hurts."I wiped his tears away and kissed him.

"I know, but…" he sighed, "I guess, I was caught in a terrible memory."

I felt like shit. I felt like slapping him and babying him at the same time. "Memories that I wish I could have saved you from. But don't go associating them with sex and definitely don't associate them with me."

"I'm not, Dickie-Bird." He snuggled against me, "but it's kind of hard not to think about that."

We were, of course, referring to all the times he had been raped., whether by Slade or by that bastard I found him with, or even the Joker before he killed him. I don't know how many times it happened. Yes, Slade had raped me too, and that was usually why we ran away. A surge of rage filled me.

"God, I'm gonna kill them all. Slade, that dick who adopted you after you ran away, the joker, all of them! Dammit, I swear I'll kill 'em. No one hurts my jaybird!"

"No, Dickie, you're getting hysteric. You don't kill people. You're the golden boy, remember? That's not what Bruce would want."

"I don't fucking care what Dad wants! They hurt you, and you've died once and it killed me inside, it was all my fault and it will NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!" I screamed, my coive going higher and higher until I squeaked.

"Dick, will you shut up! It wasn't your fault and I don't blame you for any of it! God, the whole tower probably heard you."Jason kissed me and sighed, "but I have to admit, that little display was quite a turn on."

I smiled to myself, "you crazy bitch."

We heard a knock on the door and Jason pulled the covers over us.

"Robin, are you okay?" Speedy called from the hall.

I smiled at Jay, "fine."

"Really, Robin? That's not the sort of screaming that happens during sex. What's going on?"

"Like we'd tell you, blabbermouth!" Jay shouted an I laughed.

"You're not known for keeping secrets, Speed." I commented.

"I can if I want to. I'm coming in." the door slid open and Speedy appeared, combing back his hair. He sat on the foot of the bed and stared at us, "so tell me, what's this about you dying?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I guess I should thank some people. Wolfbearer and Elliac Sivad for reviewing, Ice Tempest and thankchaosforspellcheck for favoriting and Squishy Pencil for following. PLEASE read and review! I'm liking for criticism and praise! This is mostly filling in the gap with what I think happened, and being a DC addict, most of its true. This chapter is inspired by Evanescence-Hello.**

**WARNING: This will make you bawl your eyes out and contains major yaoi! Small amounts of smut and boyxboy kissing. Also mentions of boy on boy sex and rape.**

**Ch.7**

"It's… a long story." Jason muttered.

"I've got a couple hours to kill. Aqua's on patrol."Speedy grinned.

"Well, when I quit working as Batman's sidekick he picked Jay off the streets, his mom is a bitch who killed a teenage girl in an illegal abortion and ran away to Ethiopia. His father was never there for him, so Jason always fended for himself until Batman found him. So Jay replaced me as his sidekick and I formed the Titans here in Jump. He visited me secretly for a while." I explained.

"But then… the joker was blackmailing my mom, and she was supplying him with medical supplies. I went to see her, but she sold me out. The Joker…" a tear ran down Jason's face, "he beat me with a crow bar and raped me, then left me and my mother in a warehouse with explosives. They went off, and we both died." Jason was shaking violently.

"wait, you couldn't have died. You're here, alive." Speedy looked at him with concern.

"We're getting to that. Batman and I both blamed ourselves for the accident. He called me about it, and I went to his funeral. I saw him buried, six feet deep. He went crazy and tried to convince himself that Jason never existed. Then this new kid came along and helped Batman out of that. I served as his sidekick for a while, while the new kid was training. Scarecrow gave him some fear gas and he went crazy again, this time taking it out on the Joker, who he tore to pieces. He was crying Jas-_Blue Jay's real name_." I corrected myself, making sure not to give out Jason's secret identity.

"Well, time and reality was altered somehow and I came back to life. I was able to brake out of that coffin, but I fell into a coma for a year and lost all my memory. This girl, Talia, she helped me back to full health, but Ra's ah Ghul, her father, ordered her to have me killed. Instead, she put me in the Lazarus Pit and I regained my memory. I was so lost… I tried to kill batman, but I didn't. Instead I came to Jump and searched for Robin. I didn't have the X suit then, and the authorities saw me as a lost kid and I was put up for adoption. Well, I was adopted by Slade first, and became his apprentice, but since apparently everyone wants to rape me, he did so, and I ran away again. I was put up for adoption again and… again, raped repetedly." he spat out the last words and broke down into tears, so I wrapped my arms around him.

"and I brought him here. That's the story, now go away and _tell no one._" I growled at Speedy.

Speedy's eyes narrowed. "Jay, Robin, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I won't tell. Not even Aqua." He just got up and left.

_Don't get emotional now, Robin_. I kissed Jason on the cheek. "Shhh, Jason. It's okay. Stop crying."

I wiped the tears from his eyes. Jason had a damn good reason to cry, his life was messed up. Things happened to him that shouldn't happen to anyone. He suffered through more pain than I could ever imagine. But just because you have a reason to do something, that doesn't mean you have to. I thought about Talia ah Ghul. I never met her, but I'd heard her name somewhere.

"D-Dickie?" he sniffled. I remembered when he was younger and would get mad at Batman and come to the tower to cry like that. "I-I want t-to go see Bruce."

"Are you sure?" I spoke softly, because my voice alone used to calm him.

He nodded softly.

"Fine, if you stop crying I'll take you to Gotham in the morning and we can see Bruce and you can meet Tim. Damian's grown a lot."

Jason finally calmed down, and dug his face into my chest. I thought that maybe this was all a dream. Maybe Jason was still asleep or I was hallucinating and my mind was giving me someone to talk to. I wouldn't be surprised. I had went crazy over Jason's death several times before. I once got a fever and imagined Jason calling to me o join him in death. I wanted to go with him, but it was just the fever and my unconscious mind.

Jason fell asleep in my arms. No, he's too real. _This isn't a dream._ And I can confirm that from the sharp pain in my back, you don't feel dreams. Jason is real, these experiences are real. _Too real_. _You're not dreaming, Robin_. Jason didn't need fixing because he's not broken. He's grown from the pain. He's real. _He's not a dream._


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, you should know by now that I'm basing these chapters off of songs. This one isn't, but the others will be! Read and review. I think I'm gonna make these longer.**

**Summary:**

**Jason and Dick head for Gotham.**

**WARNING: yaoi, violence… a LOT of violence, actually.**

**Ch.8**

When I woke up, Jason was sitting by the window. It was open, and there was a cloud of smoke coming from his chest, and he was holding a cigarette. It took me a second to realize he was smoking. I didn't feel like playing big brother like I was supposed to and telling him it was bad. If he wanted to smoke, so be it.

He turned around and looked me in the eye, "Morning, sleeping beauty. Call Bruce, we should head out soon."

Then I remembered our deal from the night before. He did stop crying, and I wasn't one to break a promise. I looked at my dresser; on top was a bat-shaped communicator I took with me to Gotham. I used it to talk to Bruce a few times. I picked it up and pressed the button on the side to turn it on. I couldn't help but smile when Bruce answered.

"Hey, Dad. Are you guys gonna be at the bat cave or the mansion today?"

"Dick? Is that you?" he sounded surprised. I need to call home more.

"I don't know who else would have a bat communicator." I joked.

I could hear him chuckle softly, "we'll be at the cave, why?"

"I'm coming over. I know its short notice. But I have a _big_ surprise for you." I smiled at Jason, who was gazing out over the city, like I used to-like a still do whenever I have a moment of silence. "See you in a few hours."

I stood beside Jason and took the cigarette from him, then threw it out the window. He scowled and puffed a cloud of smoke at my face. "Dude!" he shouted. I laughed and kissed him.

"You're too good of a kisser to start smoking now, Jaybird. Get dressed." We were only in our tights. Going out shirtless wasn't acceptable behavior for heroes.

We pulled on our clothing, and when I wasn't looking, Jason jumped onto my back. I stumbled forward.

"Carry me." He muttered into my shoulder. I couldn't get over seeing him that costume. It reminded me of when he used to come over in tears about something insensitive Bruce said to him. God, he's grown. I carried him to central living room and he did a backflip off my back and I stumbled forward.

"Well, that reminds me of the circus. I used to do that to my dad." I said calmly, gaunung a worried look from Jay.

I glared at Speedy, who wasn't saying a thing. For Speedy, this was unusual behavior. "Tell the others we're going out of town and that I have my communicator if there's an emergency."

"We're leaving without breakfast?" Jason probably ate more than BB… and that's saying a lot. If he was worried about me before, it was pushed out of his mind to think about food. Good old Jason.

"We can stop somewhere on the way." I muttered, "it takes long enough to get to Gotham without getting sidetracked."

"and I'm not too excited to be on a cycle for three hours," Jason grinned, "so we're stopping halfway for food."

"You wimp." I muttered and kissed him on the cheek.

"Psssh! You can't honestly tell me that it wouldn't hurt. Especially since you're so much… _bigger_," he grinned. I knew what he meant. He was right, it did hurt like hell. Nonetheless, he was talking about the size of my cock, and Speedy chuckled. I blushed and dug my head in Jason's chest.

I sighed. _"Never _talk about _that_ in front of Speed," I groaned.

I grabbed Jay's hand and led him through the tower to the bottom floor, which was just a big garage for the various land vehicles we owned. In the back, there was a harbor and all of our ships and submarines. I was still half dragging Jason, and he was still half dreaming. Probably about Bruce. I smiled.

I started the X cycle. I swung one leg over it and waited for Jason to snap out of his day dream. It seemed like forever, and I wanted to see Bruce. After a minute or two I decided to speak up.

"Jason? You coming?" my eyes narrowed ad focused on the slightly smaller boy.

Jason shook his head, blinked rapidly and looked up at me. "Yeah…" he sat behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Robin?"

The X cycle started to speed up, "yeah?"

"Do you think Bruce will be happy to see me? We weren't exactly on good terms when…" Jason's head rested against my back.

"He practically killed himself over you. He loves you, Jason. You always used to say I was the 'golden boy,' but I think he cares a little more about you than me. After all, you're his _son_, I'm just an ex-sidekick." I felt his arms tighten around me.

"you're kidding? He was always comparing me to you. 'Dick would've done this' or 'Dick had that move down on his first try,'" Jason clung to me, about to break into tears, "I was jealous, Dickie. But it just made me miss you more."

I smiled to myself, "I could tell. You know what, Jason? I always missed you, too."

"I love you," I could feel his tears seep into my costume.

"I love you too, Jay. Stop crying, you big baby."

"You always know just what to say, Dixie." Jason muttered in a bittersweet tone.

"Really, Jay. You've been through so much and this is what you're crying over? I could see why you were bawling yesterday, but this is crazy."

Jason was squeezing me. Maybe he was more afraid of losing me than I was of him. Maybe he felt that I was being insensitive and wanted me to realize that. Maybe I am an insensitive prick. Oh well. Jason really deserves better. I thought back to when I was being hard on him for replacing me. Then I thought about when Bruce told me about his parents. They were dead. _Just like mine._

We rode in silence for almost an hour. Jason's grip on me had loosened quite a bit, but I could tell he was still upset. "Dickie-Bird?" he spoke up, "I'm hungry."

I smiled, "alright, where do you wanna go?" I was getting hungry myself, and we'd been riding for a while.

Jason grinned, "_Reeeeed Robin!_" He chirped.

I couldn't help snorting at that. Wait till he heard what name Tim took up when Damian became Robin. Soon enough, we found a red Robin and I used my fake ID (Hey, all the Titans had one) to get a margarita and let Jason drive the rest of the way. I wasn't going to do this completely sober. Jason pulled into the secret entrance to the batcave.

I got up, only to be tackled to the ground by Tim and Damian. I laughed hysterically and hugged them back. I messed up Tim's hair, because that got under his skin, and I'm his big brother. Jay was staring at me and Damian with the world's biggest grin on his face and a tear in his eye.

Damian looked at him too, for a while, then his eyes went wide and he looked at me, a confused look on his face. I smiled, "go on, say hi to your big brother! He's been gone for 3 years."

"b-but Jay's supposed to be dead…" Damian whimpered and inched toward Jason.

Jason couldn't hold it in anymore, he picked Damian up and squeezed him, "supposed to be… but not."

"Where's Bruce?" I asked Tim, who was still clinging to me.

"Out." Tim sighed.

"Please tell me he's not still burying himself in his work. He needs to lighten up." I said. That had been a topic we frequently fought over

Jason let the stunned kid go and pulled out a cigarette. He was already giddy, and now he was about to see Bruce, who thought he was dead, after 3 years. _3 years._

I lifted Damian into the air, "god, you've grown! Hey, don't worry about it, just be happy Jason's not dead… anymore."

Bruce never legally adopted me. I was technically just a sidekick. But not everything was technical, there are emotions. Bruce looked at both of us as sons, and I looked at him as my father. I didn't know how they would react to Jay and I being lovers, I was especially concerned about Bruce. _Shit, Bruce is gonna kill us._


End file.
